Embodiments relate to a drone delivery system and, more particularly, to autonomous control of a drone when performing delivery and/or pick-up of a parcel at designated location.
Recently, the concept of delivery drones and other remote controlled flying delivery devices has emerged. For optimal implementation of such devices, there is a need to communicate to them a specific location at which to deliver and/or pick-up a parcel or other object. Additionally, there is a need to ensure the security of a parcel that has been delivered or is awaiting pick-up. There are a plethora of related devices, some of which contain various aspects that may be applicable in satisfying portions of these needs, but yet leave some crucial elements to be desired.
One such applicable device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,703. It describes a homing system for vehicles that can return the vehicles to a homing station on demand. The system operates using transmitting antennae communicating with receivers.
Another applicable device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,782, which describes an unattended delivery system consisting of an enclosure that has a locking mechanism and a transponder. The transponder is configured to communicate with transponders on various items. The transponder on the enclosure has the ability to allow the enclosure to unlock and receive an item that has an approved transponder attached thereto.
Still another applicable device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,941 which discloses a method for delivering and shipping parcels using a secure receptacle. The secure receptacle contains an access device that controls a lock thereon along with the ability to receive identification codes used to permit the unlocking of the receptacle. The receptacle further contains a scanner that reads labels on parcels that are deposited into it and sends the information to a carrier or central processing station in order to track parcels and manage payment transactions.
The above disclosed devices provide significant utility for their designated purposes. However, they are not currently optimized for use with unmanned aerial vehicles or other drones when about to land to deliver or pick up a parcel.
More specifically, currently, and in a general sense, drone delivery is envisioned as having a customer order an available product, designates the destination location, select the time frame and pays for the product. The order is put in the queue, item is picked, packed, and secured to the drone. The flight plan is loaded. The drone flies between 400 and 1,000 feet at 100 mph or less using flight corridors (three-dimensional aerial freeways) as required. Nearing the destination, the drone exits the corridor and flies to the GPS location at approximately a 400 foot altitude. The drone with package descends like an elevator and the package is released on or near the ground.
Concerns arise with respect to accidents occurring during a drone's flight. More specifically, concerns exist should communication with the drone be lost and how to avoid collisions. Furthermore, just as airplane accidents are more frequent during takeoff and landing, the same may be true with drone flights, especially if the drone is controlled remotely by a user.
Given the foregoing, a need exists for a system or method which facilitates the use of a drone delivery system such that deliveries and pick-ups of parcels can be made securely and accurately without human involvement.